


The Benefits of Eavesdropping

by aurumoculus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Anniversary, Anniversary Surprise, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Boys in dresses, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentions of other 3rd years, Mild Language, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strawberry Dress, Tags May Change, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi in a dress, first fic, go figure, hinata in a dress, im bad at tagging, mentions of Nishinoya, mentions of Tanaka, pure fluff, tags will change, they are good boyfriends, they're trying their best, we die like Daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurumoculus/pseuds/aurumoculus
Summary: Kageyama was only sure of 4 things in his whole life: Volleyball was life, milk was awesome, Tsukki was a jerk, and Hinata would look good in a strawberry dress.Kageyama hadn't expected to overhear Hinata's whispered confession to Yamaguchi that he was in love with the Strawberry Dress trend but sense he had he couldn't get that particular image out of his head. All Kageyama knew was this:He would never rest easy unless he got that image to become reality.Thank god his anniversary is coming up! He now knew what to get his chatter-box boyfriend!Unbeknownst to the setter, a certain pinch server and salty middle blocker also had an anniversary coming up and said salty blocker had a problem:He still hadn't gotten his boyfriend a present either.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I'm so bad at summaries XP (and tagging, seriously, why is it so hard?) Anyway, this is my first time writing on ao3 so if anyone has any tips or just general advice I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> A sidenote for Au: This is technically a short story. Not short enough to be a Oneshot but the AU scenario isn't long enough to warrant a full story or series, sorry! At the most, this will be 5 chapters long or at the least 3. I plan on writing more short stories and even a series one day. These shorts will include other characters and pairings and let me known some of your favorites!! 
> 
> Please be gentle in the comments, I know this might be folly of me but I don't want my confidence crushed before adulthood, that's what life is for!
> 
> Changed title from "Secret Surprise" to "The Benefits of Eavesdropping" cuz these boys are all hella nosy omg

Kageyama was only sure of 4 things in his whole life: Volleyball was life, milk was awesome, Tsukki was a jerk, and Hinata would look good in a strawberry dress. 

The thought had begun to grow in his head since he overheard Hinata and Yamaguchi talking about the strawberry dress trend while walking to Sakanoshita Market after practice one day. Kageyama had been walking behind the pair, the two boys' respective orange and green hair mingling because of how close the two had pressed Yamaguchi's phone to their faces. 

“Did you see the one with the shorter skirt? I liked that one,“ Yamaguchi commented as he scrolled down to show Hinata a different style of the dress. They spoke in fast, hushed, whispers. Speaking about the dress as if it had passed into legend, which it kind of had. 

“Yeah I saw it, but I don't think it would look good on me. You're tall enough to pull it off, it would just look like an awkward length on me.“ Hinata commented and tapped Yamaguchi's screen to go back to the first image. 

Kageyama subtly, not so subtly, watched over the shoulders of the two as they continued to murmur about the famed dress and what they liked most about it. The two entered a heated discussion on the pros and short versus long style as they entered the market together. Kageyama let them be and pondered his own thoughts on the dress while going to the fridges in the back of the store to get his favorite milk drinks. Kageyama hadn't ever heard Hinata talk about wearing dresses or skirts before but he'd seen TikTok trends recently of guys dressing in them and he thought it was cool. He thought a lot of those trends had been cool, hell, he had even let Tanaka and Nishinoya paint in nails orange and black during their last tournament. Granted, the whole team had done it too but it was the thought that counts right? 

(He would never admit to it but the whole painting of their nails idea had been Tsukkis. Speak of the devil-)

The blond came over towards Kageyama with his hands in his pockets and his headphones around his neck. The taller boy slid past him and grabbed a carton of strawberry milk from the fridge. Tsukki didn't say anything yet but Kageyama got the feeling he was going to. The two boys walked to the counter together and paid for their drinks, Ukai’s mom was manning the store at the moment. Kageyama then remembered that Ukai had asked Takeda out on a date of that evening. Finally. 

The setter glanced back at his tangerine boyfriend who was sitting at a little table inside the market. Hinata and Yamaguchi were still pouring over the laters phone but seemed to be looking at something else now, Kagayama overheard the word “Squishmallows“ but then he was pulled from his eavesdropping daze by Tsukki tapping him on the shoulder. 

"Come on, I want to talk to you." The blond said and poked his straw into his milk carton. Tsukki turned on his heel then and walked out of the market, not waiting to see if Kageyama followed. The setter was baffled as to why Tiredshima of all people wanted to talk to him but curiosity got the better of him. As usual, Kageyama overly aggressively poked his straw into his milk and followed, his free hand shoved into the pocket of uniform slacks. He met Tsukki out front and saw the boy was standing towards the corner of the building away from where their upperclassmen were congregating in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“Alright, what?" Kageyama muttered around his straw, trying to sound disinterested and also trying to keep it down so they did not alert the 3rd years. By the looks of it, Tsukishima was trying his hardest to also seem disinterested despite being the one to spark up the conversation in the first place. 

"I saw you eavesdropping on Yamaguchi and Hinata." The older boy said casually but Kageyama not so casually choked on his milk. He’d been caught red-handed! Kageyama coughed and doubled over for a moment and hit his chest with his fist till he could somewhat sputter out his words again.

"W-what?! No, I wasn't! I-" Kageyama started to defend himself with all the articulation of a Kindergartener, his cheeks burning a bit at being called out on being a bit of a stalker. He wiped some straw beads of milk off his chin and cleared his throat one last time. 

"Don't get all weird, I was listening too," Tsukishima said as he crashed the little empty milk carton in his hand and tossed it in the trash. He turned to look at Kageyama, pushing up his glasses with his finger. Kageyama looked slightly up at Tsukki, trying to read him which was useless; the setter couldn't get a read on him on the court so what made him think he could off of it? 

"They were talking about that strawberry dress, right? Do you remember what exactly Yamaguchi said?" Tsukki said slowly. Kageyama made a surprised sound in his throat, looking absolutely shocked. Was he imagining the blush on Tsukishima's face, or was his brain fabricating the concerned tone!? He knew Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were dating too but he was pretty sure this was the first time he'd witnessed Tsukki being openly showing some concern for the freckles boy. 

"I heard Yamaguchi mention something about a shorter one. Hinata said he likes the longer style." Kageyama said slowly, adding in the bit about his boyfriend because who was he kidding? He loved to talk about him. Kageyama turned then, throwing away his milk carton too. He glanced at Tsukki again over his shoulder. 

"Why do you ask?" The dark-haired setter muttered. He'd admit, the idea of seeing his own boyfriend in that dress was gnawing at his brain even more than volleyball right now- wait, did he just actually just admit that?! 

"Not that it's any of your business but Yamaguchi and I have our two-month anniversary coming up and whenever I probe to try and find out something he wants he keeps deflecting." Tsukishima shrugged. Yamaguchi was one of those people who gets flustered at the slightest bit of praise or attention so naturally, he felt weird about asking for presents. 

"Hinata doesn't really do that, he just starts talking and doesn't stop," Kageyama said, sounding annoyed but secretly he said it fondly. Because Hinata was a chatterbox it meant he could just listen and didn't have to fill the silence. 

"Our two-month anniversary is coming up too.." Kageyama said slowly, trailing off. He and Tsukki glanced at each other, sharing a brief moment of clarity. 

"Then it's settled," Tsukki said and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Wait, what is-?" Kageyama said slowly, tilting his head to the side in confusion, his dark hair falling over his blue eyes. Tsukishima sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up again. He looked exasperated. 

"We're getting our boyfriend's those damn dresses for our anniversaries if it's the last thing we do," Tsukki said, gesturing a little with his hand like the answer had been obvious. 

"But remember, this has to be a surprise! So don't slip up and alert Hinata or Yamaguchi about the plan or the surprise will be ruined!" Tsukki shook his finger at Kageyama who was looking a little pale. Keep a secret from Hinata?! Was Tiredshima expecting a miracle?! Hinata, that little runt, couldn't keep his nose out of anyone's business! But, he was Kageyama's nosy little runt so- Kageyama sucked in a breath and nodded, stealing his resolve and looking up at Tsukki. He nodded once.

"Okay, let's do it. Let’s surprise them."


	2. A Favor to Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Tsukki have finally come up with a source for the elusive Strawberry Dress, only problem is that they now have to let another person, a teammate, in on the big surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH so here is the second chapter, I tried to make this one longer than the first! 
> 
> (p.s sorry for grammar mistakes, I did this instead of homework at like 11 pm. APUSH and Lang beat me up daily smh)
> 
> Also, note tag additions and title changes!

It was Kageyama and Tsukki’s turn to be plastered to a phone screen together, Kageyama kept trying to shove the taller boy away but the blond’s eyesight was so crappy he just kept leaning in. It had been 2 days since the decision to get Hinata and Yamaguchi the Strawberry Dresses for their respective anniversaries and the boys only had 12 more days to get said gifts. 

“Maybe Yamaguchi should get you laser eye surgery for your anniversary present.” Kageyama huffed as he resized the font size on his phone again to be bigger. The two boys were sitting alone together in the gym, having agreed to stay after practice to “work on slide shots together”. Kageyama was pretty sure that excuse had given both Daichi and Ukai heart attacks caused by pure shock. So there they were, sitting on the floor of the Club-room with websites selling Strawberry Dresses pulled up on Kageyama’s phone. 

“Ha-ha, your Highness. You’re so funny.” Tsukki said dryly and snatched Kageyama’s phone away from the setter. They were currently surfing the web for the best place to buy said dresses. Amazon was a promising choice only because it delivered fast, however, they were skeptical about the quality of the items. Etsy was a good choice too because the quality would most likely be good but would it be there in less than 2 weeks? Highly unlikely. 

“Ugh! This is hopeless! Even if the dresses get here in time how am I supposed to keep them a secret from Hinata? The shrimp practically lives at my place during our official season so what if he is there if a package comes! I wouldn't put it past him to snoop.” Kageyama whined with a little grumble about the snooping bit. Not that he could judge, Kageyama usually busted open unknown packages too. Kageyama also couldn't complain about Hinata hanging around his house, his boyfriend was delightful. Most of the time. Fun Fact: Hinata snores. 

“I thought you were a King, Kageyama. Your old teammates should have called you Drama Queen.” Tsukki sighed and scrolled a little more. The blocker tossed Kageyama his phone back, looking a little glum just like the setter. 

“They tried, but that name was already taken by Oika-” Kageyama started to explain, 

“Wait, we do have one more option.” Tsukishima interrupted and got up, heading over to his bag and rummaging through it to find his phone. Kageyama racked his brain, trying to think about what else they could possibly do. He must have had a bewildered look on his face because when Tsuki turned back to him he looked smug. 

“Don't hurt yourself, your Majesty. Critical thinking is dangerous.” Tsukishima hummed and sat down next to Kageyama, folding his long limbs into a sitting position. He had a contact pulled up on his phone: Asahi Azumane. 

“Asahi? How can he help us?” Kageyama asked, he sat back on his hands and watched Tsukki roll his eyes. Kageyama bristled a little, this guy-!

“Asahi designs and makes clothes, you idiot.” Tsuki sighed. The blond ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the contact for Asahi on his phone. 

“He fixed my old hoodie for me and added some more matches to it. I bet you anything that he can make Yamaguchi and Hinata that dress!” Tsukki said, sounding proud which kind of surprised Kageyama. Then again, if he had more than 3 brain cells, Kageyama would probably be proud of himself too. 

“Okay, well, how do we get him to do it? I mean, I think it's a good idea, but shouldn't we like- pay him?” Kageyama asked, lifting an eyebrow. Kageyama liked Asahi, he thought he was a cool guy, so it didn't seem fair to take advantage of him. 

“Well, I've got some cash saved up because of this whole anniversary thing but it’s probably not enough to pay for two dresses.” Tsukki sighed and scratched behind his head. He looked up in thought. 

“We could agree to do something for him? Like, not make him clean up the gym after practice? Or like, we could do his homework?” Kageyama suggested, pulling ideas out of thin air. The setter looked up at the ceiling too. 

“Yeah, you mean I would be doing his homework! You can't even do your own,” Tsukishima said, one brow raised. Tsukki looked at his phone, setting it down on his lap. He drummed his fingers on his knee. Tsuki suddenly sat up then and snapped his fingers, pointing at Kageyama. 

“I've got it!” 

>>(11 more days till their anniversaries)<<

The next day Kageyama and Tsukki stood awkwardly in front of Asahi who looked just as awkward as the 1st years. Kageyama glanced at Tsukki, this had been the blond’s master plan after all and now it was time to execute. 

The three boys were standing outside of Sakanoshita Market together with some of the team milling around still. Hinata and Yamaguchi were inside getting meat buns with Tanaka while Daichi and Suga were sitting on a bench outside eating ice cream. Despite the aloof expression on his face, Kageyama felt a little weird talking to Asahi about their relationships with Dad Daichi and Mom Suga right there. 

“So uh, what did you guys wanna talk to me about?” Asahi asked and looked down at them with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about making us something. Remember when you fixed my hoodie? Tsukishima asked, looking slightly down at Asahi. That fact always felt weird to Tsukki, looking down at the broader boy. 

“Yeah, I remember. I had fun making more moon matches for you.” The ace said, getting distracted for a moment when he looked over his shoulder at the door of the store when it dinged open. Nishinoya bounced out with a popsicle and walked over to Suga and Daichi. Tsukki cleared his throat to get Asahi’s attention back, their Ace looked a little embarrassed before he nodded to Tsukishima to continue. 

“Well, we wanted to talk to you about making something for Yamaguchi and Hinata. Our anniversaries are coming up and Kageyama and I tried looking for these online but nobody ships fast enough and have good quality products.” Tsukki explained and glanced at Kageyama for a moment before looking back at Asahi. 

“Oh cool, I gotcha. Uh, congrats. What did you want me to make?” Asahi asked, looking a little more interested and curious. It wasn't exactly secret that Kageyama was dating Hinata and that Tsukki was dating Yamaguchi, but because the relationships were still new they weren't really into or comfortable with PDA yet. The only reason the team knew about Kageyama and Hinata was because that tangerine nitwit had insisted on wearing matching couple’s necklaces! Kageyama had been waiting for the right time to tell the team before then. 

(Everyone already knew- they ain’t slick)

(Kageyama secretly loves his and will never take it off, his necklace is a blueberry, and Hinata’s is an orange-) 

Before Tsukki could even begin to explain the concept of their surprise, Kageyama interjected-!

“Could you please make them Strawberry Dresses!?” Kageyama suddenly blurted out, causing everyone in earshot to turn to them. Everyone in earshot included Nishinoya, Daichi, and Suga. How had they started out yesterday just having 2 people know the SECRET SURPRISE to having 4 more know in one night?! Everyone’s eyes got a little bit wider when Kageyama bowed to Asahi, causing the older boy to become flustered and wave his large hands around. 

“Smooth, Kageyama. Real smooth.” Tsukki sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He grumbled under his breath and looked at the ruffled Asahi. Daichi, Suga, and Nishinoya had slowly inched closer to listen. Eavesdroppers…..

“What? You were taking forever! We want you to make our boyfriend’s dresses.” Kageyama said, at least he didn't dance around the topic. The settler straightened up and looked up at Asahi.

“We don't expect this to be free, we will do whatever you want if you just make these for them for us!” The setter added, sounding desperate at this point. Tsukki was fuming, he elbowed Kageyama in the side to get him to shut up. 

“Shut it! Remember the plan!” The blond growled. He looked to Asahi and then glanced behind him. What he was looking at? Well, he was looking at their whirlwind of a Libero who was leaning against the bench next to Suga. Tsukishima grabbed Asahi by the elbow and dragged him around the corner and out of sight. Asahi sputtered in surprise as he was pulled by Tsukki and also shoved by Kageyama, the boy’s hands on his shoulders. ‘Man, this dude heavy-’ Kageyama thought as they got around the building. Tsukki stopped them and looked at Asahi when they were safely out of earshot of the two club parents and Nishinoya. Tsukki looked up at Asahi and with a completely straight face said: 

“If you make these dresses for us, we will help you ask out Nishinoya,” Tsukishima whispered loud enough for only Asahi and Kageyama to hear. Poor Asahi immediately started to blush and stutter, his hands waving around again like before. 

“W-what! I um, I uh, I don't know what you mean! I don't-'' Asahi started to say but then he stopped when Tsukki and Kageyama were just staring at him blankly; they didn't even have the decency to laugh at their own joke! ….So this wasn't a joke then? The man hunched his shoulders despite feeling a little tinge of hope. 

“Is it that obvious?” Asahi asked and looked at Tsukki with what could only be described as puppy eyes. 

“Dude, the only person who doesn't know at this point is Noya himself.” Kageyama sighed and patted Asahi’s shoulder awkwardly. He looked to Tsukki, he had to admit, this plan was a stroke of genius. 

“So? What do you say? We will all pool our resources to help you buy whatever materials you need, we will even help you if that's what it takes. Seriously, it's a win-win for all of us.” Kageyama said to which Tsukki nodded. They were a little desperate at this point. They two waited patiently, watching as Asahi straightened up and nodded; swallowing back his nerves and anxieties in an impressive show of self-control. The Ace looked excited, both to score a date with the cute Libero and to be putting his trade to work. 

“Okay, let's do this!” Asahi said and smiled at the two boys. Kageyama and Tsukki sighed in relief, the setter leaned his head back and pumped his fists in the air. Yes! They’d gotten Asahi to agree! Everything was going according to-

“But, I am gonna need something from you guys,” Asahi said carefully. Both of the 1st years looked at the older boy, immediately feeling their stomachs drop. They didn't like the warning tone in Asahi’s voice. Kageyama and Tsukishima glanced at each other and looked to Asahi, sharing a collective gulp before Kageyama squeaked out, 

“Yeah?” The setter asked timidly, Tsukki was bracing himself for whatever was coming. 

“I'm gonna need you guys to get their measurements.” The Ace crossed his arms over his chest, watching as the two boys’ jaws dropped in horror. 

“WHAT?!”


	3. Fittings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having figured out a way to get the measurements for the dresses, Kageyama and Tsukki have to pull the wall over their teammate's eyes to make sure nobody suspects a thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap, I'm so sorry this is a little rushed. I don't feel very satisfied with this chapter but I think that's because it's a filler chapter. This fic might go longer than 5 chapters just so I feel like I've done the idea justice. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3

Asahi watched as Kageyama and Tsukki’s brains short-circuited and briefly stopped working altogether, prompting him to sigh softly. The boys looked at each other, and then at him, and then at each other again. The Ace rubbed his temple a little bit. Everyone seemed to forget about this step of the process. 

“Did you guys not think of that? If you want the dresses to fit them I’m gonna need their measurements so I know that I’m making it to the right size. Hand-made dresses aren't really one-size-fits-all, you know?” Asahi smiled sheepishly and scratched behind his ear a little. 

“Well yeah obviously,” Tsukki muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose. Obviously, he hadn't really taken into consideration that they’d have to figure out something like this. His brain started to work out possible ways to get those damn measurements but his calculations were interrupted by Kageyama’s insistent whining. Tsukki was pretty sure it was a habit he had picked up from Hinata.

“I thought this was going to be the easier option! How are we supposed to get those measure thingies and keep this under wraps!?” Kageyama groaned and leaned his head against the side of the building beside them. He continued to grumble and moan under his breath when a new voice made all three boys jump in surprise.

“Oh stop being so dramatic, Kageyama.” Sugawara sighed with a little purr, a smile on his face as he came around the corner, looking at the three boys who looked like they’d just leaped about three feet in the air due to shock. Suga smiled and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The black-haired setter blushed a little in embarrassment and rubbed his neck a little. 

“Sorry, Suga,” Kageyama murmured an apology, he was a proud guy but he just like everyone else on the team when it came to Suga: he hated disappointing their team Mom. 

“You’re forgiven.” Suga hummed and smiled at the other setter. Suga turned his gaze to Asahi and smiled at him too, his eyes crinkling at the corners like they usually did when he smiled. Part of why Sugawara’s grin was so infectious was because of how genuine it was, even when he was making fun of you...

“So you’re making them some dresses for their anniversaries? That’s cool of you, Asahi. Nice to see you coming out of your shell.” Suga chuckled and looked at Kageyama and Tsukishima. The older boy looked sympathetic. So he had indeed caught on to their scheme. 

“Sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard you mention you gotta keep this a secret? I just wanted to ask if there was anything I could do to help you guys make this work?” Sugawara asked and looked between the two younger boys. He was such a good Mom. 

“Well, we’re about out of bright ideas since I had the last one. Got any?” Tsukki sighed and pushed up his glasses and then stuck his hands in his pockets, looking down at Sugawara. Somehow though, Tsukki felt like he was the one being looked down on.

“Well uh, I do actually have an idea,” Kageyama said timidly, breaking into the conversation again. All eyes turned to the setter then, making the Kageyama squirm and regret speaking up. Tsukki looked at Kageyama in disbelief. 

“The King has a genuine, unplagiarized, idea? This ought to be good.” 

>>> (2 days later, 9 days till anniversary)<<<

“You epic dumbass!” Tsukki scowled and hit Kageyama over the head with a book, causing the younger boy to grumble in pain and rub the back of his head with a scowl of his own. Kageyama was currently sitting on the floor of the club room with his homework laid out in front of him, Tsukki had happened to catch a glimpse at a failed test that he himself had helped the setter study for. 

“How the hell did you fail that!? You did fine on that subject the other day!” Tsukki hissed and sat down in a chair. Over in the other corner, Tanaka and Nishinoya pointed and giggled; flashing their tests at Kageyama. They’d only gotten 40s on theirs but it still stung! 

“Zip it! I was tired because I had to stay up late helping Asahi- '' Kageyama started to defend his failure when Tsukki hit him on the head again. He had gone over to Asahi’s house the other day to help the older boy found the right fabric for the dresses. It had taken longer than expected to find a satisfactory material, everything just had to be perfect. 

“Shut up!” Tsukishima hissed back and jerked his head towards the door just as an orange-haired blur burst into the room from outside. Hinata came into the room like a hurricane, whirling around the room with his infinite energy. Chatty, circling, moving about, the blocker dropped his school bag into a locker and scurried over to Kageyama after, and before the setter could protest, he planted himself in the taller boy's lap. Hinata wrapped an arm around Kageyama’s neck and leaned so far forward to look at Kageyama’s homework that he almost toppled them both over. 

“Aw, Yamayama-kun failed another one?! I thought you said you were gonna nail that one?” Hinata chirped and turned on Kageyama’s lap to look away from the test and at his flustered, yet annoyed, boyfriend. 

“Stop wiggling, we’re gonna fall over,” Kageyama said, dodging the question of his grades, he put an arm around Hinata’s waist to keep him from flailing around like a kid having an episode. 

“Simpleton, where is Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked with a bored sigh, he was sitting backward on his chair now; his arms draped over the backrest. The tall boy looked a little funny all bent over the small chair. 

“I'm right here, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi’s voice came from the door as the tall boy slid into the club room from outside. He smiled at his boyfriend and walked over while taking off his school jacket. Even though he didn't say anything, Tsukishima visibly relaxed somewhat. 

“Is everyone else already here? My bad,” Yamaguchi chuckled a little and looked down at Hinata and Kageyama. Kageyama looked like one of those dogs who was getting his ears pulled on by a toddler, he looked indifferent as Hinata messed with the little necklace under his shirt collar. 

“Well now that everyone is here we can start the fitting,” Asahi said from his place on the floor with Nishinoya, he had arrived a bit before Yamaguchi from career counseling. This was Kageyama’s plan, have Asahi measure everyone so Hinata and Yamaguchi wouldn't suspect that they were being fitted for a special surprise. The cover story for the team fitting was that Asahi had volunteered to make them all new warm-ups, it wasn't a far-fetched idea so when the proposition had been made yesterday at practice it had gone unsuspected.

Asahi grabbed a few things from his bag, a rolled-up measuring tape, and a notebook to record down people’s measurements. Kageyama glanced up at Tsukki, he hoped this really would work out. Kageyama looked down at Hinata, who was messing with his own necklace now. He smiled a little bit and ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Come on, get up,” Kageyama said and patted his boyfriend’s side to get him moving and off his lap. Hinata huffed a little and jumped up, he bounced over to Sugawara to chat with his upperclassmen while waiting for his turn to be measured. Kageyama looked at the little line that had assembled. Asahi had instructed people to line up by jersey number so he and Hinata would be some of the last to go. 

However, the line progressed faster than Kageyama expected. Nishinoya helped Asahi in his gathering of heights and widths by writing down everything he needed in the little notebook. Kageyama allowed himself to be ordered about by Asahi as the Ace measured his arms and legs and whatever else he needed, Kageyama didn't really pay attention. 

Once all was done, the setter stepped back and allowed Hinata to go next. As soon as the shorty stepped up to Asahi, the door of the club room swung open. 

“What the hell are you guys still doing in here!? Practice was supposed to start 10 minutes ago!” Coach Ukai yelled, loudly bursting into the room much as Hinata had. He looked around and his eyes stopped on Hinata who was standing in a T pose. 

“Sorry, Coach, Asahi was just measuring us for a little project he's got going. We’re almost done, those of us that have already been measured will get to the gym right away.” Daichi said smoothly, covering for them without skipping a beat. Their captain rounded everyone up except for Hinata, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi. 

Kageyama grumbled a bit as he was forced out of the clubroom by Daichi and Ukai along with the others. He looked over his shoulder at Hinata and waved a little, hoping his boyfriend would see it. Despite all his teasing and yelling on the court, all he really wanted was to see Hinata smiling. 

Back in the gym, much of the practice progressed as normal. Hinata, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi arrived at the gym with Asahi and Noya just a few minutes after they’d gotten the net set up.   
Kageyama was relieved when Tsukshima told him that Hinata and Yamaguchi had bought the story about the measurements being for warm-ups, and it seemed their secret was safe for the time being...


End file.
